earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Countdown - 10 Months Ago
Characters * Luke Fox * Kathy Duquesne Location * Luke Fox's Apartment, Wayne Tower, Gotham City, NJ * October 23rd 2016, 1557 EST VOX Archive * Kathleen Duquesne: opens, footsteps in heels, door closes So... Whatcha think there, Fox? * Luke Fox: Whoa... whistle Looking good. * Kathleen Duquesne: You like? * Luke Fox: You know I do. * Kathleen Duquesne: chuckle I was talking about my Halloween costume for the Halloween gala. * Luke Fox: So was I... * Kathleen Duquesne: That so? Okay, fine... What am I? * Luke Fox: Beautiful. * Kathleen Duquesne: Ha... Seriously, who am I supposed to be in this costume? * Luke Fox: Uh... a call girl? * Kathleen Duquesne: scoff Fine. I'll give you a hint... I'm a superhero. * Luke Fox: chuckle Are you now? Uh... Well, you're definitely not Wonder Woman as I don't see a lasso. * Kathleen Duquesne: No. Not Wonder Woman. * Luke Fox: And you're not Black Canary because I don't see any fishnets... * Kathleen Duquesne: You're getting warmer... I am a hero in this city. Oh, wait.... I know... Sorry... clasp opens I forget my mask. There. Better? * Luke Fox: Oh, I see... You're a slutty Batgirl. whack, chuckle I'm sorry but I never knew Batgirl to have a boob window. * Kathleen Duquesne: It's in the shape of the bat? See? Okay... You see, you can stop staring. chuckle Yeah, okay... Maybe it is a bit whore-y. * Luke Fox: Hey, I'm not complaining. * Kathleen Duquesne: And I'm not Bat''girl.'' That's creepy, she's like what? Fifteen? * Luke Fox: Depends on the which one you're referring to... Wait, if you're not Batgirl, who are you? * Kathleen Duquesne: I'm Bat''woman.'' * Luke Fox: Really? Well, now it's definitely all wrong. I know Batgirl never wore a skirt like that but I know Batwoman would never ''think about wearing that. * '''Kathleen Duquesne:' scoff Yeah? You suddenly an expert in superhero fashion? Next thing you're going to tell me is you're Batman's tailor. * Luke Fox: No... Not his tailor. But I do know the guy. chuckle * Kathleen Duquesne: Yeah right... chuckle So, wait... Why aren't you in costume? You're still in your cut... * Luke Fox: Got a ride or something tonight... I'm sorry, babe, but Saint just texted me. Must be important. All members are required to be there. * Kathleen Duquesne: sigh Fine.But hurry back. Okay? If you don't take long, maybe you can get lucky with Batwoman. lip smack Okay? * Luke Fox: Sure thing, babe... door opens, footsteps, door closes, sigh Except the real Batwoman would never think of doing that. I'm not her type. Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Countdown - 11 Months Ago. * Story continues in VOX Box: Countdown - 9 Months Ago. * The reason for Saint wanting Luke back at the club can be seen in VOX Box: The Real Deal. * The current Batgirl is Stephanie Brown, she is actually 22 years old. * Kathy dressing up as Batwoman is a nod to her role in the animated movie Mystery of the Batwoman. * Luke comments that he's not Batwoman's type, because the current Batwoman is a lesbian. Links and References * VOX Box: Countdown - 10 Months Ago Category:VOX Box Category:Luke Fox/Appearances Category:Kathy Duquesne/Appearances Category:Wayne Tower/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances